


Phoenixes

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts, Phoenix - Freeform, Tale, drabble of 103 words, storybook, tale in 131 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Draco loves phoenixesMy entry for the July 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.Prompt: “Storybook”Required word count: 131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Phoenixes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zzzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/gifts).



**Discord Drarry drabble challenge, July 2020:**

**Write a story with no more than 131 words, topic: "storybook"**

Phoenixes

_by Dramafanforever/Damafan/Drama Fan_

The little boy loved three things: his mother, his father and phoenixes, 

because phoenixes die and rise from their ashes.

Nightly he sneaked to the tower of the great headmaster to catch a glimpse of his phoenix.

Darkness fell over the country and the boy’s parents succumbed to it. 

T he boy’s soul darkened too.

When the headmaster died, the little boy bore the blame in his heart. 

The headmaster did not rise from his ashes.

When the friend died, the little boy bore the blame in his heart. 

The friend did not rise from his ashes.

When the hero died, the little boy bore the blame in his heart. 

The hero rose from the ashes, destroyed the darkness, thus saved the boy’s parents.

There are many phoenixes and hope never dies.


End file.
